


anything but

by Teaotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Marcos is not sorry.





	anything but

Marcos tells no one where he's going when he leaves to meet the fed. The old bank recedes in his rearview mirror, disappearing into his past like a ghost.

The rest of the refugees ignore his comings and goings: furtive, quick, without explanation. Lorna would have hounded him until he took her along, but she's the only one who dared to anchor him.

Marcos tells himself that he's protecting them. If this is a trap, he's walking into it alone.

But all he can think is _Lorna, Lorna_ , her name crashing in his head like a tide he can't outrun.


End file.
